Nesecidades Basicas
by pandora1496
Summary: es un fragmento aparte de mi historia de "EL ULTIMO NINJA" ...nomi lucha contra sus instintos humanos que fueron reprimidos durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en el NINJA NOMICON ...ONE-SHOT


**este es mi primer one-shot u de randy cunningham ninja total, en verdad me encanta la serie y la pareja de RandyXNomi lkajsldkalksdjlkajsd...es como mi primer yaoi lemon nu sean crueles Q.Q**

NESECIDADES BASICAS

Después de 800 largos años, nomi al fin pudo volver a sentir el placer de comer algo sabroso o de beber algo caliente, aquellas necesidades humanas estaban bajando de una cuando nomi volvió a ser un adolecente…Randy le miraba mientras comía un pan con tocino y un taza de chocolate caliente…ambos estaban en el cuarto de Randy, el chico peli morado le miraba con intriga. Nomi reacciono cuando alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de su alumno.

-eerr…ajem!...-nomi volvió a su postura seria- …gracias por la comida

-no tienes que agradecer – respondió el chico sonriente- oye bro!...quieres darte un baño?

-em….está bien….si es que no es ninguna molestia…-antes de que Nomi termine de hablar Randy ya había subido las escales a prepararle el baño a su maestro, el chico solo sonrió, en verdad Randy tenía un buen corazón…

Al rato después, cuando Nomi al fin salió del baño, solo con un pantalón de buzo puesto y aun con el cabello rojo mojado, entro en el cuarto de Randy, este estaba totalmente hipnotizado frente a la pantalla de la televisión jugando videojuegos…Nomi se acercó a él y lo abrazo por detrás.

-m?...n-Nomi!- exclamo Randy al sentir a su maestro muy cerca de él, rápidamente se levantó- jejejeje…ya te bañaste! –decía mientras rascaba su cabeza de manera nerviosa

-Randy….-el chico pelirrojo se levantó y se acercó a él, tenía una mirada seria

-*glup*…e-ey!...n-Nomi!...-Randy se sentía algo aterrado mientras su maestro se acercaba a él con una mirada fría y sombría, lo acorralo contra la pared

-Randy cunningham….-dijo Nomi mientras sostenía las manos de su alumno con fuerza- ninja del noveno grado….

-mph! …- Randy cerró los ojos pero los abrió de inmediato cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, eran los de Nomi, él le estaba besando, el peli morado se apartó, estaba completamente rojo- n-Nomi!- grito el chico

-cállate! –le beso de nuevo, Nomi ya no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo seguía a sus instintos que habían sido renegados por 800 años…

Esta vez Randy no se pudo resistir ante los besos de su maestro, al contrario…comenzó a corresponder a la danza de los labios, sus lenguas jugaban con la otra, Nomi invadió la boca de su alumno a su gusto, los besos del pelirrojo bajaron hasta el cuello de Randy, besándolo, lamiéndolo y dándole pequeñas mordidas.

-aahh~-Randy solo dejo escapar unos pequeños gemidos antes los besos de su maestro

Nomi lentamente fue quitándole la chaqueta que Randy siempre traía puesta.

-n-nomi!~ -decía entre pequeños gemidos Randy…nomi le beso nuevamente para callarlo…el chico pelirrojo deslizo su mano bajo la camisa de su alumno y acaricio su pecho, Randy solo cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Para Randy era nuevo aquello que sentía, era raro sentir la cercanía de otra persona invadiendo su cuerpo, y mucho menos la de su maestro, cuando el chico abrió los ojos se vio tumbado en su cama, nomi estaba sobre el...mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos, en verdad el sigilo si era una de las cualidades de su maestro, ni se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban en su cama.

-R-Randy...-dijo nomi sin dejar de mirar a su alumno

Randy, en un impulso acerco su cara a la del pelirrojo y lo beso, nomi lo tomo de la cara y profundizo el beso mientras con su lengua invadía la boca del chico.

Una de las manos del pelirrojo bajo hasta el pantalón de Randy y lo desabrocho lentamente.

-E-espera! -grito Randy apartándose- n-no entiendo...eres mi maestro...no deberíamos hacer esto...

-Randy...-nomi ya no estaba consiente, solo actuaba por culpa de aquellas necesidades reprimidas desde hace años-...no te estoy pidiendo permiso para hacer esto...-sujeto con fuerza las muñecas de su alumno y comenzó a besarle el cuello

-mph! A-ah~ b-basta por favor...-decía Randy entre gemidos, cuando nomi se aseguró que su alumno ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado entre simples besos y caricia.

Lo soltó y con una de sus bajo hasta su pantalón, lo termino de desabrochar y metió la mano en su ropa interior invadiendo su intimidad.

-a-aahhh~!- gimió Randy ante el tacto de su maestro- B-bastaaa~! P-porfavor...

Unas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del peli morado, nomi con su otra mano lo tomo de la cara y lo beso con dulzura...

-no te voy a lastimar Randy cunningham...-decía mientras le acariciaba la cara sin perder el movimiento de su otra mano en la intimidad de su alumno- no hace nada que no desees...

Nomi fue besando el pecho del peli morado lentamente hasta llegar a su parte baja en donde su mano aun jugaba con el...

-AAHHH~~!- gimió con fuerza Randy, pero rápidamente se puso una mano en la boca para que sus gemidos no se escucharan por toda la casa

Nomi levanto la mirada, de su boca caía un hilo de saliva

-no te calles...me gusta escucharte gemir...

-p-pero...ah~~!- Randy estaba a disposición completa de su maestro, él se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo a su antojo...

Cuando Randy despertó no pudo creer lo que había pasado esa misma noche…su maestro se había apoderado de su cuerpo…levanto la mirada para ver al pelirrojo recostado a su lado…al parecer había sido una noche agitada para ambos, nomi abrió los ojos y vio a Randy quien solo sonrió tontamente.

-q-que?! –nomi abrió los ojos como platos, su concentración y autocontrol de 800 años de habían ido en cosa de horas…solo por un simple impulso…o…tal vez por algo más?...


End file.
